This project is comprised of research into the structure and functioning of ion transport systems. There are currently three active subprojects: 1) study of the regulation and expression of isoforms of the Na+,K+-ATPase utilizing oligonucleotides and site-directed antibodies (raised against synthetic peptides) as identifying probes; 2) study of the relation of the glycosylation state of the beta-subunit of the Na+,K+-ATPase to the expression and function of the sodium pump; and 3) study of the interactions between the sodium pump and other membrane-associated proteins.